


Bitter honey and sweet tears.

by senjoutoai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol is a sweetheart, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, adults negliged chan, i will add tags as the story progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjoutoai/pseuds/senjoutoai
Summary: Chanyeol was alone then he met kyungsoo, but was he saved from one hell to fall in another?Do Kyungsoo never really knew who he was till he met a boy too sweet for his own good.Will Baekhyung ever learn to forgive himself ?Jongdae is just an angel trying to make everyone happy, but maybe it was time to accept help too.





	Bitter honey and sweet tears.

**Author's Note:**

> hey !!!! So this idea has been on my mind for a long time now and because i can't write anything but chansoo tadah!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this au :))  
> I edited it recently so some things are going to be differents.

They first met one boring Monday in junior year of high school. 

Chanyeol, another boy basing his goals on his studies, hopping to attend college and leave this tiny town situated pretty much nowhere, where he lived all his life, was as concentrated as one can be in history class. 

Silence ruled over the stall air of the whitest, most cliché classroom ever, as the teacher, a blad, fat, effaced middle aged man, lulled the students to sleep with his soothing and low voice.

A knock break the long tirade about some greedy king eating all the goods of his country and causing wars everywhere.

A black haired boy pass by the door engingring a hot session of chatter.

Apparently it was the 'famous' transferred student. Famous enough that even Chanyeol heared about him. In this stall corner where gossip is the most exciting part of people's life, a new person in town is uncomun enough, least of all a sudden transfer in the middle of the school year. Brains had been running wild trying to spectaculate the cause of this sudden apparance.

It had began when some senior overheard the director talking on the phone about this unforeseen arrival and from then many ridiculous rumors spread like wildfire for about two weeks. Until the mystery was solved by an unlikely, apparently familiar source

Chanyeol stares at the handsome features of Do Kyungsoo. He understood, now, why girls and ajumahs were so hyper. If he was really here to assist his grandmother then he was one fine specimen to mingle with-or mingle their daughters with-.

Big brown eyes that held a faint trace of anxiety suddenly shifted their attention on him. As surprised as he was he tried to smile and encourage this sweet looking boy. 

He receives in response a heart shaped smile. So beautiful, so friendly, and honest. He wouldn't mind seeing more. 

As quickly as the thought registre in his head the moment chatter. Chanyeol arrange his face in a neutral expression. Naive wishes like that only served to further hurt his heart. 

Nonetheless; he let himself treasure this precious moment, god only knew it didn't happen enough to him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________ Loneliness is a funny thing really.

Like a warm blanket , familiar and safe .Under which nothing can really change for no matter where life take you, solitude is the same soothing darkness and quiet .

That old rug you first touched as a child still discovering the world, and that you will eventually encounter again, It was normal, Humans are one soul in one organic body. Each with their own thoughts and feelings. Each leading their own life. Separated by their purposes, fears and chosen paths.

It is quite unrealistic to think that every individual never once happened to experience being alone. Physically or in their head and believes .  
Still the amount of time spent in that state and how is like one's fingerprints, completely unique.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________ Chanyeol's parents weren't bad people. They were a typical couple of forty years old living with their two child in a cosy house, in a quiet district. They weren't rich but weren't poor either.  
Chanyeol's dad had inherited his father's apple farm and he managed it as diligently as he was raised to do. its income were sufficient to satisfy the need of his little family. Lately he had been more restricted probably beginning to save up for Chanyeol's little brother college feeds.

Chanyeol's mother was happy to stay home and take care of her family. 

They weren't bad people, but as Chanyeol sat tensely at the dinner table feeling like an intruder, he couldn't help thinking they weren't good either. He long since lost any remaining excuses as to why he was treated as the elephant in the room. Dismissed until some matter that requited his voice aroused and even then with such rigidity it made dolls seems more alive . 

What was so hard about acknowledging his existence ? 

He didn't talk in a rude manner, he didn't do drugs, never once engaged in a delinquent's behaviour, never once aroused some fight in this household, did his best in school and helping with the housework. He tried for so many years to receive their approval, gifting them carefuly chosen presents, tried stiring so many discussion, showed his appreciating to every littel thing he recieved.

But it never got any results. The only reason he put so much efforts is that he could never forget the early years where he was a son, not a stranger.

He should know better, From that day on nothing got back to how it was .  
____________________________________________________________________________________________ "being lonely hurts. why would anyone let a person be lonely?"  
thought a sobbing ten years old Park Chanyeol ?  
In that day Chanyeol discovered that if solitude was cruel, people were even more cruel .  
The suffocating blanket that held you secure from those people .

Is it a cage or a shelter ?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________ when the doorbells rang Chanyeol bolted to open the door, the scowling of whoever it was cannot be worse than that awkward hell of a dinner. 

"Hi, I am your neighbour's grandson and I passed by to salute ... " started a short guy- but then everyone was short compared to Chanyeol - as he raised his head from where it was fixed on the ground to stare in Chanyeol's eyes and then promptly broke off ,wide eyed .

Chanyeol was equally as surprised to see the new transferred student draped in casual and comfy cloths holding a basket of strawberries. So he was living nearby huh.

He never got to hear the name of the 'famous' grandmother. He tried to remember who of their neighbour was an aged women living alone. Some names surged to light, but who could be in such deer need of assistance that a relative had to came in such a short time notice to help. 

Did some accident happen? What changed in the street recently ? Now that he thought about it Mrs Choie's stand had been closed for about two weeks. Sweat broke down his skin as worry sized him. 

"No way you are Mrs Choie's grandson"

"Chanyeol-shii, i wanted to ask .."

They talked at the same time, then both stopped surprised. The taller was so caught of guard he failed to notice the use of the name he didn't give yet. That's when Do Kyungsoo's body started shaking, and Chanyeol could only watch confused as the boy laughed with all his might.

"Sorry, I just ... a lot of weird shit lately and your face is ... just too serious .... why are we so nervous? " Kyungsoo's sentence was interupted by his bursts of laughter but then suddently he wasn't alone.

Chanyeol also couldn't resist the ridicule of the situation, even though it was normal for him to be this nervous when talking to ...well to everyone.  
He couldn't help but be submerged in the light atmosphere. It was such a great feeling to laugh with people your age or ...anyone really. But 

"How is she doing ? She's not sick is she? oh but If it made her leave her stand, she muswt be in the hoswpital! "Chanyeol blurred out the first sentence, the rambled to drown his inaprpriate question.

God he was so embarrassing and creepy, you just don't ask a person you just talked to something personal like that and without explanation. Kyungsoo was fixing him with an intense stare, he probably was annoyed and being polite about it. He must be busy and not in the mood to talk with creeps like him.  


_______________________________________________________________________________________

loneliness is a grey, timeless dimension .

The blanket is a magical technique. It give you a pause from the hectic life and from people's expectations. It boost your stamina. Sometimes it entice you to stand on your own and to learn how to live. 

Warm, safe, soothing blanket . 

warm by your damp breaths, cold by your frozen numb hand. Protecting you from exterior demons, delivering you to the interior ones. Cause they talk in silent piercing words. Dance at the beat of your secret favourite song,visible as if losing the sight of so many lovely colours hiding under your banket isn't enough of a price to get rid of those hideous shapes

was it a shelter or a cage ?

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Chanyeol drew a deep breath then decaled from the door "Please come in, my parents are in the living room " But he was stopped by a deep voice "It's okay, just pass my greeting, it's already embarrassing enough that i have to visit all the resident. Grandma is so stubborn " He pressed the strawberies's basket in Chanyeol' hands.

Then he bowed slowly "Do kyungsoo nice to meet you "and smiled that pretty smile of his" Grandma is good, thanks for asking. The proof is I'm being bossed around"

Chanyeol's lips quirked as he returned the bow "Park Chanyeol nice to meet you too"

"So how about you came with me to see her tomorrow after our period. we can walk and get acquainted along the way, I need some friends here" 

Chanyeol's heart was doing weird flips in his ribcage and a warm wave passed through him.  
This was every fantasy he dreamed about from years coming to life, But he couldn't help but to warn this boy one last time, who even after hearing all the bad talk about him still wanted to befriend him. There was no way that no one adviced him to leave the "freak" alone in the whole week.

"You might want to get friends with less options !"

Do Kyungsoo held his posture tight and with daring eyes said "I guess that is mine to decide upon, what do you say ? I'm an alienated city boy in small town searching for friends " 

Chanyeol didn't understand thereason why this boy was intersted in him, but he would be damned before he ruined this chance. He pulled his full teeth grin" well It's convenient cause I'm one aliened boy in a small town and in want be friends" 

It was so cheesy but he loved it, and he hope it was the beginning of a better part of his life.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________ was it a cage or a shelter ?

Chanyeol has always debated about this matter in his head, but he could never really find an answer. He would sit, zone out, and contemplate in his free time, and as the rejected child of the neighbourhood, then as freak of the class and eventually as a pathetic fool trapped in a one sided love with his best friend he had plentily. 

He would think and think again, study every detail of the matter, change the question's structure, search for new arguments he may have overlooked, but he never found a satisfying answer.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________ Chanyeol at that time didn't know that loneliness had different shapes and that by accepting Kyungsoo's offer he would experience one special kind after getting free of many others .

He simply held Kyungsoo's outstretched hand and hoped.


End file.
